Air fresheners or adjustable insecticides are known, where volatile substances are evaporated through an electrical resistance. In these air fresheners or adjustable insecticides, the regulation of the degree of evaporation is performed by rotating an additional component attached to the device.
This additional component for regulating evaporation has the disadvantage of adding complexity to the manufacturing process of the device and adds an extra cost to the final product.
EP 1967214 discloses a diffuser device for liquid substances, comprising a heating element and a porous element partially inserted in a tank. Said porous element may be positioned at an angle with respect to a plane (X) containing the plug, so that by varying said angle the evaporation of the liquid substance can be regulated. As indicated in the description, the diffuser allows a gradual and continuous adjustment of said evaporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,053 discloses a vapour delivery device comprising a heater block having a plug and a heating element, so that the block can rotate a predetermined amount around an axis parallel to the plug. The device also comprises a wick and an opening through the block. This block is rotatable 90° with respect to the rest of the device, but this rotation is not to regulate the evaporation, but to allow the vertical positioning of the housing, as indicated in the description.
WO 98/19526 discloses a device for the evaporation of chemical substances, comprising a wick associated with a bottle containing such chemical substances and a heating element, wherein the relative position of the wick and the heating element is adjustable. Regulating the evaporation is carried out by an arm, which can be positioned in different positions.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a volatile substance evaporation device that allows regulating the degree of evaporation without adding complexity to the device, so that its cost is reduced in comparison to known devices currently provided with regulation means.
In these known devices a gradual and continuous regulation is achieved, but not a minimum or maximum evaporation, defined by two different positions of the plug.
Therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a volatile substance evaporation device that allows the regulation of the degree of evaporation without adding complexity to the device, so that its cost is reduced in comparison to currently known devices provided with regulation means, and which can be used in any household, regardless of the orientation of the wall sockets.